


Blue eyes

by rogertaylorsbrian



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogertaylorsbrian/pseuds/rogertaylorsbrian
Summary: Based on the prompt: Maylor where Brian learns that Roger isn’t just a pretty face is catnip to me - whether he’s smart (book smart or life smart) or impressively musical or optimistic and friendly, anything





	Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this kind of went off topic? and it’s my first time ever writing smut so hopefully you like it?

For as long as Brian had known Roger, he was heavily infatuated with the beautiful blond.

The first thing he had ever noticed about him were his eyes, the eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul and figure him out before he could even do that himself. His eyes being surrounded by thick, long eyelashes that framed the deep blue. Brian felt as if he could get lost in those eyes, drown in the ocean blue and never surface.

He had always been able to read Rogers thoughts through his eyes, because they were so full of expression. They dulled when he was upset, his pupils dilated if he were particularly frustrated or angry, and they brightened when Deacy told one of his jokes, or when Freddie made him laugh, and when Brian himself complimented him.

Brian decided early on that if he were to drown in Rogers eyes, he wouldn’t quite mind.

Another thing that set him apart from everyone else was the long blond mop on top of his head. Brian had never had a preference for hair colour, but something about Rogers hair had always pulled at him and he felt himself always needing to rest a hand upon the shorter man’s head, lacing his fingers through his hair.

Brian knew he wasn’t the only one who thought this, everyone person, man or woman, knew that Roger Taylor was beautiful. People would throw themselves at him left, right, and centre, just to get a small piece.

A small cough broke Brian out of his trance, and he realises he had been staring at Roger from across the room. He blinked and saw the blond smirk towards him.

That’s another thing Brian was smitten over. Roger Taylor’s perfect fucking lips. He often found himself staring at the younger man’s plump lips, and it was awfully distracting. Wether they were stretched into a smile, or pulled between his teeth as he drummed a particularly hard set, Brian was totally and utterly obsessed, and he realised that he wanted nothing more but to feel them against his own lips.

“Brian, darling, what has gotten into you?” Freddie asked, and that’s when Brian had realised he missed his cue to start playing.

He finally tore his eyes away from Roger, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Ah sorry, just tired.”

At that statement he felt a small huff of laughter come from Roger, which caused Brian to look back over at him, this time he was winked at.

Brian cursed under his breath, “Sorry, let’s continue, shall we?”

“Go again Brian.” Their recording manager said from the recording booth.

This time, Brian managed to play on cue and even made it fully through his set. He felt a hand across the small of his back.

“Good job Bri.” Roger whispered, before walking out and into the booth.

As he walked away, Brian let his eyes linger and fall down to Rogers ass. As animalistic as it was, Brian was quite fond of that part of him too. It didn’t help that Roger always chose to wear tight pants, or the shortest of shorts. Those days were particularly hellish for Brian, he had to constantly hide a growing erection due to the sight.

“You need to tell him Brian.” That voice belonged to John, and Brian looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

“Freddie and I can see how you look at him, and you’ve got to be absolutely stupid to not realise that he looks at you that same way.”

Brian scoffed, “He does not look at me that way, that’s just how Roger is, flirtatious.”

“Listen sweetheart, I can tell you now that Roger doesn’t act that way towards anyone else, it’s different with others, he may flirt with endless people to have one night shags, but that’s not what he’s like with you.” Freddie piped in.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

And with that the conversation switched to other topics, they talked about mindless things, and Brian couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over to where Roger was sat in the booth, shocked to find a pair of blue eyes already looking at him, before they quickly looked away.

Maybe Deacy and Freddie weren’t completely mad.

—

It were a few days later when everything had changed.

It was their last performance of Queens USA tour, and the band had decided to go out and celebrate at a pub. They had all squeezed themselves into a booth at the back of the room, Brian and Roger on one side while Freddie and John occupied the other.

“Shots? First rounds on me.” Roger asked, looking around the table.

“Fuck it, why not?” Freddie stated, leaving the booth with Roger to go get the drinks.

“So, have you told him yet?” John asked, a smirk against his lips.

Brian groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, “I thought we had dropped this!”

“All i’m saying is that even on the odd chance Roger doesn’t fancy you back, you’d at least know and you could stop pining after him, it’s seriously depressing to watch.” 

It was in that moment that Freddie and Roger slid back into the booth, this time Roger was much closer, his thigh brushing against Brian’s, shoulder to shoulder. And Brian felt his whole body flame up just because of a small bit of contact.

“Roger decided to go a bit overboard and got us ten shots each, he said that’s a good place to start, can you believe that?” Freddie said, trying to contain his laugh.

Sure enough, there on the table in front of them were ten shots for each of them, containing a clear liquid.

“Vodka?” Brian asked.

“Vodka.” Roger stated, looking up at Brian.

And those were them eyes again, the eyes that could make Brian forget how to breathe.

Though at the moment, Brian needed to forget how to think, so he grabbed shot after shot and downed four in a span of seconds, feeling the burn in his throat.

“Easy Bri, we don’t want you passed out before you can have any fun!” Roger said, clapping a hand on his shoulder and letting it linger for a moment longer than necessary.

“You’re just upset that i’m ahead of you now.”

And with that comment, Roger took a deep breath and downed four of his shots.

“Now were even.” He said with a wink.

That’s how the rest of the night went, whenever Brian would take a shot, Roger would follow, whenever Brian would order a different drink, so would Roger. Two hours in and they were both shit faced, sitting across from a very amused John and Freddie.

“What about at tonight’s show, when Rogers drumstick broke and he threw it away and it hit Deacy!” Freddie exclaimed, making the whole table erupt in laughter.

“Hit me right on my head!”

“Sorry Deacy, I can’t help banging things hard.” He said with a wink, and Brian felt a hand fall on his thigh. He looked over at Roger, but the younger man continued to look forward and Brian’s heart started racing.

He heard Freddie chuckle, and John let out a groan, “You always have to take it there, don’t you Rog?”

“C’mon, it’s fun to take it there, don’t you agree Brian?” Roger asked, slowly moving his hand further up his thigh.

Brian let out a choked cough, “I- uh yeah if you say so.”

Roger looked proud of himself, and his small smirk came back.

Brian couldn’t hear anything but his own heartbeat, feeling Roger’s hand against his leg sent blood rushing south, and he felt pathetic that something so small had this affect on him.

If Roger brings his hand up any further, he’s going to feel the growing erection that Brian is trying to conceal. Just as he had that thought, Roger decided to inch his hand up a little bit further, brushing against his hardening member, and in that moment it became all too much for Brian.

He stood up abruptly, making Rogers hand fall off him.

“I- Bathroom.” He managed to mutter before hastily making his way to the back of the building where the men’s room was located.

He walked over to the sinks to splash his face with cold water, trying to cool down before he completely embarrassed himself. Taking a few breaths, he looked up at the mirror to see what a mess he looked like. His hair was damp, making his curls fall looser than usual, and his face were flushed and red. He felt dizzy, the alcohol catching up with him. During all of this, Brian was still very aroused, and he tried to think it away, but then he heard a door open and turned to see Roger walk through.

You could tell he was drunk by the way he stumbled through the door, almost falling in the process.

“What’s wrong Brian?” Roger asked as he made his way over. 

“What’s wrong? What, did Deacy or Freddie tell you how I felt and you wanted to make a joke of me?” Brian muttered, all of a sudden angry.

“What are you pissing on about Bri?”

“Like you don’t know, I know you see me staring at you all the time, don’t act like you don’t.”

Brian took a step towards Roger, pushing him back as he did it, “You like it don’t you, you’ll take the attention in anyway you can get it, because you know that you’re beautiful and you like it.”

Roger was silent as Brian was pushing him back, and for the first time, Brian couldn’t read anything in Rogers eyes. 

“You don’t care who you get it from, you’ll love it in any way.”

That made something snap in Roger, and this time he was the one pushing Brian back, he pushed until they fell into an empty stall, locking it behind them. 

“You think you know what you’re talking about Brian? You don’t know shit about me if you believe anything that you just said.”

Brian then noticed how dark his eyes had gotten, and that was something he hadn’t seen before, then he realised. Lust.

“You think that’s who I am, just some slut that anyo-“

Roger was cut off by Brian smashing his lips against his, slamming him up against the wall of the small space they’re in. 

“I don’t think you’re a slut Rog, but I know how bad you want me right now.”

Roger let out a breathy moan, before returning the kiss.

It was all tongue, wet kisses and moans between the boys. Brian felt his jeans get even tighter, straining against his erection, and he took that moment to grind his hips against Rogers. He thought he was going cum right there in his pants when he heard Roger let out a high pitched moan that went straight to his dick.

“Fuck Brian, just like that.” 

Roger broke away from Brian’s lips, instead he put his focus into leaving hot kisses against the taller mans neck, sucking a mark underneath his jaw, smirking at the noise it elicited from Brian. He made his way downward, tugging at Brian’s shirt.

He took the hint and lifted the shirt of his head, sitting it on the closed toilet, before he could do much else, he felt Roger lick down his chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

“Oh fuck Rog.” Brian moaned, as Roger bit down gently, before continuing his journey downwards, sinking to his knees.

“Let me do this for you Bri, let me show you that i’m your slut, only yours.”

Brian would be lying if he said the sight of Roger on his knees, begging for his cock wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He couldn’t help but reach down and lace his hands through the blonds hair, tugging at it slightly, getting another moan from Roger.

“I love how vocal you are baby, make me feel good.”

That was all it took before Roger was unzipping his pants, reaching in and grabbing Brian’s hard dick.

Brian didn’t think anything could feel as good as Rogers hand wrapped around him, tugging slightly, but he didn’t know how wrong he was.

It took all of his efforts not to cum on the spot as Roger licked the underside of his shaft, before taking the head of his cock inside of his mouth.

“Fuck Rog, don’t stop, please don’t stop, feels so good.” Brian sobbed.

This made Roger moan as he took more of Brian into his mouth, which caused vibrations to go through his cock, leaving him moaning loudly.  

He pulled tighter on Rogers hair, thrusting slightly further into the warm mouth that was enveloping him.

He looked down and made eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes, and Brian knew he was close to his release, and after a few more seconds he pulled out of Rogers mouth and started jerking his cock.

“On my face Bri.” 

And who was Brian to deny such a beautiful request, it only took a minute before he got his release. He watched as his cum painted Rogers face, moaning at the sight.

Once he was sure he was finished, he tucked himself back into his pants, watching Rogers tongue dart out and taste him. That sight alone was almost enough to get Brian hard again.

“Let me take care of you now Rog.” Brian asked, grabbing some toilet paper from the dispenser and wiping the cum off Roger’s face. 

“As much as i’d love that, I may have already taken care of it myself.” 

Brian was confused before he looked down and saw a small wet spot on the front of Rogers pants, “You came? Just from sucking my dick?”

“Fuck you Bri, it was hot, you can hardly blame me.” He said as he made his way back onto his feet, wincing at the stickiness in his pants. 

Brian leant back against the wall, studying the younger man before closing the space between them again, this time in a loving kiss.

“I guess we should probably go back out there, do you think they’re going to know?” Brian asked.

“Judging by the size of the hickey I left on your neck, i’d be more surprised if they didn’t notice.” Roger laughed, biting down on his lip to try and stop himself.

Brian bought a hand up to feel his neck, wincing as he touched the bruise, and he couldn’t help but smile at it.

—

It had been a few weeks, and Brian and Roger had pretty much been the same as they used to be, they still bicker, they fight, and they laugh. Oh and they regularly fuck now also.

Brian wishes he could have more than that, he wants nothing more than to be able to call Roger his, but something is better than nothing.

He looks down at the blond sleeping against his chest, and he is amazed that he was even blessed with this much. He can’t help but lean down and press his lips against Roger’s forehead, making him stir.

Brian watched as Roger slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sun coming through the blinds.

“Brian? What time is it?” He asked, voice raspy from sleep.

Brian looked over at the clock on the wall, “It’s half ten sleepy head.”

Roger groaned before pressing his face into Brian’s neck, nipping at the soft skin.

“Rog as much as i’d like to continue this,” He said, gesturing to the blond draped against him, “we have to get to the recording studio in an hour.”

This made Roger groan once again, “I don’t want to go, we could have so much more fun here.”

“You know as well as I do that you love recording, it’s always fun.”

Roger finally pushed himself up, only to straddle Brian’s lap, grinding down and making him moan.

 

“C’mon Bri, they won’t mind if we’re a little bit late, Freddie is always late!”

“We fucked more than three times yesterday Roger, you’re going to wait until we get back.” He said, laughing at the expression he got in return.

With lots of pushing, Brian finally got Roger out of his room and into his own to get dressed, and about half an hour later they were on their way to the studio.

Brian looked over at Roger who was focused on the road, his hair flying away from his face and that same stupid smile he got whenever he was able to drive.

“You’re so beautiful.” Brian said without realising, cursing himself at letting that slip out of his mouth.

“Fuck off you sod.” Roger laughed, but Brian could see the blush creep up his neck, and he felt proud of having that affect on him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip, stealing glances at one another but basking in each other’s company.

The studio was only a short drive away, so they got there quite quickly, and as they arrived they noticed that Freddie and John weren’t there yet and he knew that Roger was going to be irritated.

Sure enough, Brian looked over at Roger with a sheepish smile, meeting angry blue eyes.

“You absolute wanker Brian, I told you we had time!” Roger shouted, laughing at the annoyed look on Brian’s face.

“Okay fine, we had time, i’ll make it up to you later.” Brian said, walking past Roger and slapping his ass, laughing at the small squeak he heard following the slap.

They made their way into the studio and decided to start just playing around with their instruments to try and get some inspiration, but Brian found it hard to tear his eyes away from the drummer, watching as his muscles flex as he drummed. He saw something switch on in Roger’s mind as he played a set, and he jumped out of his seat and walked over to Brian.

“Pass me your guitar.” He demanded.

“What?”

“Your guitar,” He said slowly, “pass it to me.”

Brian passed over the guitar he was strumming on, and watched as Roger hooked it around his shoulders, “I just thought of this really cool beat, it goes like this.”

Brian felt the air knocked out of him as he watched Roger begin to play his guitar effortlessly, using all the right chords and showing no signs that he was trying at all, but rather just naturally talented, “Obviously you’d do much better, but that’s the basis, and then-“

Roger threw the guitar back over to Brian, who caught it just in time, before picking up one of the bass guitars in the studio, “- I was thinking that maybe John could come in with something like this.”

Another sound was carried through the empty room, sounding just as good as the last, leaving Brian speechless as Roger plucked at the strings, making a sound that he wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

He put the bass down before going back over to his drum set, “And then, the drum beat would go something like this.”

As much as it amazed Brian to see Roger play his guitar and John’s bass, there was something different about him when he played the drums, like he was coming home after a long time away, and you could hear it in the rhythm that followed.

Brian realised that the music had stopped, and Roger looked at him expectingly, “So, what did you think.” He asked with a smile.

“I’m in love with you.”

Roger took a step back, “What?” 

There was no going back, this was it, “I’m in love with you Roger Taylor, i’m sick of trying to hide it, I fell in love the first time I saw you, and I fall in love with you more and more every day.”

“Brian I-“

“No let me finish,” He said with a soft smile, “I understand that we’ve got this whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on, and i’m sorry if I ruin that, but I had to let you know that I am totally, completely, and utterly in love with you. You are so beautiful, but that’s not why I love you. I love you because of how smart you are, even if you don’t give yourself credit for it, like when I tried to show you the constellations one night, and you let me before you burst into laughter and explained that you already knew them all, or when Deacy is struggling to get his spacing right on a song, and you know exactly what to do to help him, or right now when you went all one man band on me, so yes, while your beauty is a plus, I love you for who you are, not what you look like.” 

The room fell silent, and Brian tried to read Rogers expressions, but was caught off guard when the younger man started crying. He immediately made his way over to him and pulled him into his arms.

Brian didn’t try to understand what had made Roger start crying, he just held onto him while he let it out, knowing he will explain when he’s ready. Only some minutes later, Roger’s tears starting falling less rapidly, and he took a deep breath, getting ready to explain himself.

“No one has ever said anything like that to me before, any time I get compliments, it’s about my looks, how fuckable I look, or how girly I am,” Roger let out a sigh before continuing, “and then you come along and you look past all that and you see me for me, not what you want me to be.”

Brian looked down at the smaller man, and he saw sad look in his eyes, and it was only then that he realised how Roger had been mistreated and made to believe that he was only worth his looks.

“You deserve better than me.” Roger said, with a sad look in his deep blue eyes.

“There’s no one better than you Rog.” 

That’s all it took for Roger to lean up and press a light kiss against Brian’s lips, full of love, full of promise. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another’s.

“I love you too, Brian May.” He stated, eyes watering, before leaning back in for a second kiss, this one more passionate than any they’ve had before.

The moment was broken as a crackling came through the studio speakers before it was replaced with Freddie’s voice, “Well it took you both a long fucking time to get over yourselves and sort this out.”

“It’s been recording this whole time by the way guys, so we have all that on tape.” That was from John.

“Sod off you wankers.” Roger yelled back at them before leaning back in to kiss Brian, ignoring the wolf whistles that followed.

“So what does this mean for us?” Roger whispered to Brian between kisses, and the older man leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“I was hoping to make it official with us Rog, be mine?” 

Roger nodded, feeling like his voice would fail him at this time, and he squeezed Brian tight in his arms.

Brian decided then and there that he must be the luckiest man in the world, as he had the most beautiful man in the world agree to be his, to be each other’s.

“I love you so much Brian.”

“I love you too, gorgeous.”

That night, when they went back to their rooms, they were filled with passion as they had slow gentle sex, and Brian made sure to praise Roger the entire time, telling him how smart he was, how beautiful he was, and how much he loved him, because if Brian knew one thing for sure, it’s that he wanted to worship this man for the rest of his life. 

And as they lay down to sleep, pressed up against each other, the last thing on Brian’s mind was the colour of the ocean in Rogers eyes, and he decided that there was nothing he’d rather dream of.


End file.
